


Tan solo. {Starker}

by EmilySweet104



Series: Guys my age. {Starker} [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: Una noche pesada para Tony se convierte en el soplo mas suave de la tierra, cuando Peter, con su atolondrada inocencia, logra decir en voz alta las cosas que él no puede.Told him, "good luck with the next one"Maybe she'll be just as immatureGotta thank him, he's the reasonThat I'll find out what I'm looking forConjunto de SongShots Starker independientes que iré actualizando cuando me vengan ideas✨»Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Guys my age. {Starker} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Tan solo. {Starker}

_"Quizás no sea el vino_  
_Quizás no sea el postre_  
_Quizás no sea_  
_No sea nada_  
_Pero hay tanta belleza_  
_Tirada en la mesa_  
_Desnuda toda rebalsada"_

**_Tan solo ;Los Piojos._ **

* * *

La situación es ridícula.

Es casi inconcebible, irreal, como un sueño desesperado emergiendo de sus más grandes anhelos.

Los ve pasearse de aquí para allá, hablando entre ellos, comiendo su comida, vistiendo elegantes para la ocasión y recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Sanando las viejas y dolorosas heridas del pasado.

Es cuestión de ponerlos en contexto; el equipo se ha vuelto a reunir para poner—una vez más— los catastróficos Acuerdos de Sokovia sobre de la mesa y modificarlos de tal forma en que, tanto los afamados héroes, como la ONU, quedaran medianamente conformes y se decidieran a firmar de una maldita vez.  
Como si fuese poca cosa que tantos países y encima el Capitán América y sus amigos se pusieran de acuerdo, los cargos contra ellos fueron retirados.

Y es... ridículo. Demasiado ¿bueno? Para ser verdad.

La realidad es que no termina de formar una opinión al respecto; no una buena, al menos. Y aun si la tuviera, Ross y todos los hombres trajeados que le besan los pies a este último, le han dejado muy claro que no les importa escucharla.

Así que ahí se encuentra ahora, bebiendo un trago en silencio y mirando todo desde la barra, sintiéndose ajeno a las sonrisas que decoran casi toda la estancia.

No deja de pensar en que ese es _su_ complejo. Todos los muebles de ese lugar los ha pagado de _su_ bolsillo. Cada gota de alcohol que están tragando le pertenece. Y aún si ha sido quien más ha sacrificado por el equipo, no tiene permitido echarlos.

Que injusto, ¿cierto?

Puede jurar que ha muerto o algo y se encuentra en el infierno. Sintiéndose un alma en pena frente a las sonrisas que se reparten como pegatinas muy molestas frente a sus narices.  
Tener que soportar la presencia de Barnes en _su_ complejo (y encima permitirle vivir allí) es algo que le hace apretar la mandíbula a ratos, haciéndole desviar la mirada para controlar el asqueroso mal humor que se carga desde que tuvo que estrecharle la mano en "son de paz".

_Son de paz mis jodidos huevos._

Pero su atención—y desprecio— no puede ir solo para una persona. ¡Claro que no! Tiene mucho resentimiento amargo que repartir. Para algunos mas que para otros, pero ¡hey! Ahora nadie puede darse el lujo de decir que Anthony Edward Stark no es un hombre generoso.

Puede ver a Natasha con su vibrante cabello rojo ondulado, vistiendo un escotado vestido negro. Sencilla pero ardiente en partes iguales. Su mano es decorada por un trago que ha tomado entre sus dedos y que aún no prueba. Solo lo sostiene para cumplir con la etiqueta social, intentando sonreír ante la extraña situación.  
Clint le acompaña en silencio, escuchando a Bruce "bestia verde" Banner tartamudear sobre su larga travesía en compañía de Thor durante los últimos tiempos.

Sam está con Rodhey y Steve, platicando entre risas discretas como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si la batalla en Alemania no le hubiese costado a su mejor amigo la habilidad de caminar.  
Y claro que el Coronel le echa miradas de tanto en tanto, oscilando entre la disculpa por "traicionarle" y la invitación para que se deje de resentimientos y se les una.

_Sí él pudo perdonarlos, yo también debería poder hacerlo._

Pero Tony la desvía, llevando sus ojos vacíos a Wanda y Visión, quiénes se hablan en miradas de ternura y susurros casi invisibles, demasiado enfrascados en su propio universo como para respirar la misma tensión que ellos.

El rey Wakandiano se encuentra allí también, con su familia, adaptándose a la presión social e intercambiando palabras con el jodido Barnes.

En su posición, solo puede decir que Thor, Banner, Rhodey y Visión son los únicos que valen la pena entre todas las personas. Happy también, pero no está por allí para salvarle el pescuezo.

¿Acaso es el único a quién toda esa situación le parece insoportable? Tener que abrirle las puertas del complejo a...

—¡¿Eso es _Mjolnir_?! ¡Asombroso!

Cierto. Hay otro ser en ese lugar que vale todas y cada unas de las pruebas de fe que conoce.  
El adolescente de Queens se halla con las mejillas sonrosadas de júbilo al tener en frente suyo el increíble martillo del famoso Asgardiano.

_Quizás no sea el vino_  
_Quizás no sea el postre_

—¿Verdad que lo es?— Thor se acerca con su sonrisa pícara, orgulloso de tener un pequeño fan entre todo ese tumulto de personas incómodas. Está claro que ni él ni Banner pueden entender como un grupo tan unido ha terminado en la mismísima mierda. Así que se esfuerzan por no sentirse incómodos, lográndolo a duras penas. Nota como el dios sonríe más y le señala el martillo al muchacho—. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Alejándose un poco de sus pensamientos autodestructivos, sonríe con la copa entre los labios al ver como Peter forma una graciosa mueca de felicidad y desconcierto, llevándose exageradamente las manos a la cabeza.

Aquel es otro tema importante que aclarar. Otra razón por la cual Tony está rasguñando nuevamente la locura.

_Peter Benjamín Parker._

¿Cómo es que una fierecilla tan diminuta como esa puede hacerle sonreír cuando lleva un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios? Os explico; Tony sospecha que la frescura y jovialidad de aquel adolescente dista tanto de todos sus problemas, que es por eso que no puede evitar ponerle los ojos encima. Y no de la forma adecuada.

—¡¿Ohpordiosdeverdad?! ¿Señor Dios del trueno? ¡No!— se corrige, intentando encontrar una forma correcta de dirigirse al que Tony sabe que es su Vengador favorito. Sí, ha visto las grabaciones de Peter usando el traje para imitar al Dios que tiene en frente. Y por más que se ha sentido algo celoso de no ser su número uno, no puede negar que le hace mucha gracia verle actuar como un niño pequeño frente al espejo de su baño —. ¿Señor Thor? ¿Majestad?— el rostro de Peter se colorea más cada vez y eso solo le hace omitir una risa—. Um... ¿Señor Dios Thor Majestad?

Thor suelta una risotada para nada discreta y le palmea el hombro con su fuerza bruta, la cual, por supuesto, apenas y nada mueve hacia adelante al muchacho, que también tiene una fuerza bestial escondida dentro de su suéter de baja calidad.

—Hagamos una cosa. Si puedes levantarlo, yo invito los tragos— eso le genera curiosidad. Peter mira al martillo, a Thor y al martillo otra vez, con sus labios formando una perfecta "O" de la impresión.

—Thor, es barra libre—El murmullo de Banner le hace sonreír. Adora al menos estar sentado justo al frente de donde ellos se encuentran, para poder apreciarme primera fila los resultados de aquello.

—Ya sé, pero déjalo, le hace ilusión— Duda que Peter escuchase eso, con lo extasiado que está mientras mira con profunda ilusión el arma más increíble del mundo (desde la perspectiva de un mocoso que rescata computadoras viejas de la basura, claro).

—De acuerdo— puede notar, de reojo, que más de uno ha volteado a verle, curiosos. Tiene la atención de todos los héroes de su infancia y ni siquiera es consciente de ello.

Peter concentra sus ojos marrones en el arma y se prepara mentalmente para intentarlo, o para fallar estrepitosamente. Sabe que—a pesar de ser muy impulsivo en ocasiones— es una persona lógica y que en ese momento, piensa en las posibilidades que tiene de poder levantarlo o de no hacerlo. No tiene de otra que probar, y aun si Tony lleva puesta toda su fe en él, desea que Thor se apiade de su alma y haga alguna maldita magia Asgardiana para que el muchacho no se lleve una decepción a casa esa noche.

Y lo que nadie se espera, ocurre.

Ante el rostro pasmado de los demás Vengadores, el muchachito—menudo a simple vista— levanta Mjolnir con cuidado, como si fuese posible romperlo.  
Le toma unos contados segundos caer en cuenta de que realmente lo está levantando. Mira la conexión entre su mano y el mango del martillo, sin poder creerse que lo está sosteniendo y que no le pesa nada.

—Oh... ¡Ohpordiossoydigno! ¡Lo hice! ¡Es el segundo mejor día de mi vida!—algunos le aplauden desconcertados, como Steve y Natasha. Otros con convicción, la mayoría de estos son desconocidos (o gente que no recuerda aún si los ha visto varias veces). Y otros con evidente sorpresa pero con la expectativa vibrante en los ojos. Como Fury y Maria Hill.

Oh, ahí los tienen. Viendo al muchacho como un diamante en bruto.  
Diamante en bruto que él en persona está puliendo y que no piensa ceder ante nadie más.

—Esto... a este paso dejaré de ser especial— Thor murmura a Banner, quien al mismo tiempo, dirige la mirada a Tony haciéndole preguntas silenciosas.

Stark solo levanta la copa en su dirección con una sonrisa socarrona de las suyas que gritan: _"Sí. Es mío. Yo lo encontré. Yo soy su mentor. Mira que increíble es y que afortunado soy."_

Porque ni decirlo hace falta, pero Peter es su más grande orgullo hasta el momento.   
Apuesta a que ninguno le hubiese dado una oportunidad al muchacho jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, solo por ser menor de edad.  
Pues tarde. _Él le ha visto primero._

—¡Lo levanté!—Peter se le acerca, mirándole con los ojitos cargados en brillo. No a Thor, no al Capitán América. _A él_ —¡Señor Stark, mire! ¡Soy digno!

—Claro que lo eres—murmura con orgullo, despeinándole el cabello con una mano, pero sin moverse de su butaca. Deja el trago un momento para sacar su móvil y tomarle una fotografía sin que se de cuenta cuando el muchacho se aleja casi dando brinquitos de alegría.  
Inmortaliza el momento en que un Peter sonriente levanta el martillo, con Thor felicitándole poniendo una mano en su hombro. Está seguro de que va a imprimirla y enmarcarla en oro ni bien la vea y aquel ridículo pensamiento le hace sonreír.

La sonrisa de Peter le hace sonreír.

_Quizás no sea_  
_No sea nada_

Sabe que se la mostrará a ese muchacho que tiene de mejor amigo y que probablemente hablaran de esa experiencia por horas.  
Sí, tal vez Peter piensa que no le presta atención cuando le cuenta cada cosa que hace durante el día, pero la verdad es que es la mejor parte de todas últimamente.

Sí, su vida a llegado a aquel nivel. En la que los relatos mundanos de un niño son la parte más relajante de su jornada.

—Aquí tienes, muchacho— no se da cuenta de que Thor y Peter están sentados en las butacas de su costado hasta que ve como a ambos les sirven dos enormes pintas de cerveza sin espuma.

Antes de que saltase indignado a velar por la seguridad del muchacho, éste se le adelanta.

—Soy menor de edad, señor... majestad, señor— se ve algo avergonzado por rechazarle la bebida y nota que quiere aceptarla. Así como también sabe que _no debe_ hacerlo. Hay varios miembros de la jodida ONU paseándose por ese mismo salón y lo que menos busca el muchacho es dar una pésima imagen de sí mismo. O de su mentor.

—Oh... lo siento— sin embargo, Thor no parece entender. Deja su propia pinta sobre la mesa y también se la extiende a Peter—. Ten, estás en crecimiento.

—Thor, no— Banner interfiere una vez más, intentando explicarle que los humanos como tal no suelen— o más bien, no deberían— beber alcohol a esa edad. Y menos esa cantidad.

Y él mira en silencio como Peter admira las pintas con detalle, seguramente preguntándose qué tan malo es dar un sorbito o dos, o qué tan malo es beberse un vaso entero. ¿Cómo será el sabor? ¿Sabrá tan mal cómo huele? ¿Le gustará, lo odiará?

Nota que lo considera seriamente. Analiza los pro y contras, se piensa que excusas puede darle a su preciosa tía y qué tan malo puede ser para su imagen como héroe frente a todas esas personas.

Se obliga a sí mismo a intervenir cuando nota que Peter acaricia el vidrio con el dedo índice.

—No vayas por ahí— se atreve a decirle, encontrándose con un muchacho nervioso al ser descubierto por su mentor como un libro abierto—. Sé que te da curiosidad; a tu edad yo ya...— _no, Tony. No vayas por ese lado._ Cambia rápidamente sus palabras—. No sabe bien, al principio. De hecho, jamás sabe bien. Pero no puedes dejar de tomarlo de todas formas.

Eso...ha sido pésimo. No debió decir eso último.

—Que tú tengas problemas con el alcohol no significa que Peter será igual— Banner quita su atención del Dios para ponerla sobre él.

—No será igual, será mejor. Ese es nuestro trato, ¿cierto, chico?— Peter asiente con una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Pero en sus ojos, esos tan inocentes y bonitos, encuentra una chispa (una muy pequeña) de travesura.

Antes de poder averiguar qué es lo que tiene en mente, el chico se le adelanta.

—¿Como puedo ser mejor si no me deja probar un poquito?— se atreve a murmurar—. Usted me va a cuidar, ¿verdad? Y yo no le diré a May... puedo dormir aquí porque es " _Muy tarde para irme a casa y no queremos molestar a Happy_ " y no va a darse cuenta de nada... ¿verdad que no? Yo no le dire si usted no le dice, señor Stark.

Despega los labios y los siente levemente secos por un momento.

Maldito mocoso descarado.

—¿Has pasado mucho tiempo planeando esto?

—Toda la semana, señor Stark.

_Pero hay tanta belleza_  
_Tirada en la mesa_  
_Desnuda toda rebalsada_

No le sonríe de vuelta, pero hace una mueca, como si se lo pensara. Técnicamente está siendo supervisado por él, ¿verdad? Un mayor de edad. Si él le autoriza a beber un poquito, no pasa nada... ¿cierto?  
El chico realmente parece querer hacerlo. Y teniendo en cuenta que el que lleva en su mano no es el primer trago de la noche (ni de la jodida semana), se siente algo mareado y vulnerable ante los ojos de cachorro mojado que Parker le lanza.  
Redirige su mirada a Banner y Thor y con la más (fingida) calmada expresión, da su visto bueno.

—Solo un poco— le permite. Y Bruce ya tiene media boca abierta y el cuerpo levemente hacia adelante para reclamarle—. No me mires así, mamá gallina. Lo hará bajo supervisión de adultos responsables.

—Escuché que te dirigías a ti mismo como "adulto responsable" y vine a reírme—Rhodey se apoya del otro lado de la barra y se une al complot de "adultos catastróficamente irresponsables y con una cuestionable (y patética) vida amorosa".

Bruce hace un mohín silencioso y Peter balancea apenas sus pies que no llegan a tocar el suelo, sabiendo que con Rhodey ahí es más difícil llevar a cabo el cometido. Porque es bien sabido que sí alguien allí busca ser el _Pepe Grillo_ de Tony Stark, ese es el Coronel.

—Va a dejar que el niño tome alcohol.

Le lanza una furibunda mirada a Banner y este apenas se inmuta. Rhodes simplemente toma mucho aire y lo suelta haciendo un sonido de fastidio, creyendo que ya la situación es demasiado incómoda como para sumarle un papelón al estilo Stark.

El filántropo le da un trago a su Whiskey, rodando apenas los ojos, sabiendo lo que escuchará a continuación.

—Tony, sé que debes estar harto de que te lo diga, pero, ¿Qué cojones contigo? ¡Es solo un niño!

—No soy un niño...

—Frenar autos con las manos no te convierte en hombre, chico—Peter parece optar por guardarse los comentarios y cruzarse de brazos, algo ofendido.

Y Tony se lo vuelve a pensar por un momento. ¿Está mal dejar que un menor de edad beba alcohol en su presencia? Esta jodidamente mal. Pero ¿saben qué sería peor? Que lo haga bajo la supervisión equivocada, en una fiesta llena de adolescentes descontrolados donde nadie pueda cuidarle como es debido.

Sí, es una justificación válida y sumamente razonable.

También cree que por una noche, el muchacho se merece un respiro. _Solo por una noche_. Ya mañana volverá a tratarle como el infante que es. Lo promete.

—Creo que lo subestimas. Anda, está genéticamente alterado por una araña radioactiva, tal vez sus poderes de regeneración le impidan ponerse ebrio.

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?— el lado científico (es decir, curioso) de Banner sale a relucir, pero lo pregunta en un tono bajo, como si hablaran de experimentos secretos del Área 51. Bueno, siente que en parte le tiene de su lado. Thor está definitivamente de su lado y Rhodey... bueno, Rhodey no importa si la mayoría está de su parte en eso, ¿cierto?

—Yo digo que debería hacerlo por la ciencia. A ver, chico, dale un buen...

—Tony, no— pese a que es dueño y amo de hacer lo que le venga en gana en _su_ complejo, Rhodey insiste en que es una pésima idea.

—Tony, sí— Anthony no, por supuesto.

Banner siente curiosidad pero no está de acuerdo. Thor solo disfruta de la situación.

Y Peter...

Se escucha el sonido seco de un vaso siendo puesto con fuerza sobre la mesa de la barra. Una de las pintas de encuentra completamente vacía y Peter es quien la sostiene, con los labios húmedos y la respiración alto agitada por beberse todo casi sin respirar.

Los cuatro le miran pasmados. Inclusive Tony ha tenido que sostener bien su propio vaso para no dejarlo caer.

Y el causante de aquella tragedia rebelde solo sonríe tímido, comenzando a asumir que tal vez ha cometido un error—. Um... ¿Por Asgard?

_Apuras el vaso_  
_Vas perdiendo el paso_  
_Y en la mesa ya no hay nada_

No debe sentirse orgulloso, no, se niega. De hecho, en cualquier otro momento de cualquier otro día, se hubiese cabreado terriblemente con el muchacho por hacer algo así. Pero esa noche en particular se encuentra tan jodido, que hasta le hace gracia la mueca de asco que intenta ocultar ante el amargo y desconocido sabor que debe estar adornando su paladar.

—¡Eso es! ¡Por Asgard!— festeja Thor, bebiéndose la otra pinta como si fuese agua y dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, con la brusquedad de siempre—. ¿Puedo llevármelo? Va a tener suerte con las mujeres.

Peter está a punto de chillar emocionado por la propuesta, pero Rhodes no le deja continuar.

— ¿Chico? ¿Cómo te sientes?

El muchacho se lo piensa, analizándose a sí mismo—Normal. Pero... esto sabe asqueroso—hace una mueca de asco muy infantil y hace sonreír a las dos mamás gallinas que se están aguantando los cacareos preocupados para no parecer tan aguafiestas.

—¿No estás mareado? ¿No tienes ganas de reírte mucho o perder la dignidad?

—Oh, no, esa la pierdo todos los días— aquel comentario le saca una pequeña risa a Tony junto a los otros dos y una carcajada a Thor, que no deja de palmearle el hombro, bien orgulloso del chico por cada respiración que da—. ¿Debería probar...?

—No, no, no. Ya probamos el punto y tú hiciste algo técnicamente ilegal. Hay mucha gente aquí, gente de la ONU, cabe resaltar. Así que este es el límite—Rhodey le hace una seña al barman para que ya no les sirva nada y mira de reojo que nadie haya visto como Peter se acababa una pinta sin respirar.

Oh, la jodida ONU. Tal vez si arman un alboroto, al fin todos se irían de su maldito complejo.

Puede ver como Peter forma un minúsculo puchero. Cómo baja la cabeza pero levanta sus bonitos ojos de cachorro regañado y le mira exclusivamente a él.  
Probablemente es porque ya se ha bebido unos cuantos tragos, pero cede de inmediato ante la mirada lastimera de su pupilo. Otra vez.

—Oh, vamos, el cielo es el límite. Déjalo que pruebe un poco más. No le ha afectado, ¿cierto?

El Coronel parece prever de inmediato que algo le atormenta. Porque Tony puede haber sido un irresponsable durante sus primeros treinta años de vida, pero el tiempo le ha formado y le ha forjado otro camino.   
Y no puede permitirle arruinarlo otra vez.

—Tony, ¿que intentas hacer?— le arrastra hacia un costado apenas y susurra por lo bajo—. Sé que no te la estás pasando precisamente bien, pero no por eso vas a arrastrar a un _mocoso ajeno_ a tus tonterías.

—Cálmate, solo busco darle un respiro. Dejarlo ser hombre por un día; eso le dará confianza en sí mismo para adaptarse al equipo cuando le llegue la hora de vivir aquí o hacer misiones con ellos— murmura de vuelta, sintiendo la mirada peligrosa de su amigo encima. Sabiendo a donde se dirigen sus pensamientos, se pone serio un momento —. ¿Crees que voy a ponerlo en peligro? Cuido más a Peter que a mí mismo y eso lo sabes muy bien.

Ambos miran de reojo al muchacho, que se deja revisar superficialmente por Banner, el cual solo quiere quedarse tranquilo de que el menor realmente esté tomándoselo con calma.

Y sabe que Rhodey no puede negarle lo que ha dicho.

Porque Tony Stark puede ser un desastre. Puede llevarse a sí mismo a la destrucción sin importarle absolutamente nada. Pero, ¿Peter? Oh, no.

Peter es casi que alguien sagrado para él. La persona que más se empeña a proteger. Además, solo serán un par de tragos y ellos estarán para vigilarle en todo momento; ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Donde se sienta levemente mareado, lo frenas. O lo freno yo. Y si algo sale mal te doy una paliza, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cómo me darás una paliza?— le detiene antes de que le intente responder —. No recordemos mi cumpleaños... ¿Acaso me robarás otro traje? Voy a empezar a cobrartelos.

—Tony—le regaña su mejor amigo, intentando que comprenda lo que está en juego.

—Está bien, mamá— casi se sacude a su amigo de encima y y se acerca al muchacho, el cual dirige toda su atención nuevamente hacia él, a la espera de su aprobación—. Tomarás de a sorbos, cuidando que nadie te vea. Si preguntan, es refresco o un té. No sé, inventa algo— murmura—. Beberás tranquilo, sin apuros. Y donde te sientas diferente, me avisas.

Él esboza una sonrisa tímida y asiente repetidas veces, intentando no sonreír de más pero fallando en el intento.

Por primera vez en la noche, a Tony se le pasa la palabra _dulzura_ por la mente al verle. Peter es bonito, siempre lo ha sido. Pero esa noche en particular le encuentra realmente radiante. No está vestido para el recuerdo, a decir verdad. El muchacho volvía de patrullar, así que no tuvo tiempo de vestir acorde a la ocasión y se quedó con lo que lleva usualmente para ir a clases.  
¿Qué es? ¿Acaso su peinado? No, siquiera está peinado. La máscara le ha enmarañado el cabello al quitársela, resaltando sus graciosos bucles.  
No tiene idea; tal vez morirá sin saberlo. Solo sabe que esa noche, nadie brilla más que él. O al menos desde que Peter se sentó allí, no ha tenido mirada para nadie más.

Como en los últimos tres jodidos meses.

¿Sus pómulos siempre han sido así de atractivos? ¿Acaso se humecta los labios para que se vean tan suaves?

Cuando se da cuenta de para donde viajan sus pensamientos, se detiene de inmediato. Tal vez ya ha bebido demasiado.

—No lo defraudaré, señor Stark— el menor lleva los ojos al vaso vacío que antes ha bebido y arruga un poco la nariz—. ¿Tiene que ser esto? Es un asco.

—¿Ves? Su paladar siquiera está listo para soportar una cerveza— algo mareado por sus tontos pensamientos, solo se limita a seguir mirando al chico como un idiota. Aunque Rhodey intenta persuadirle, es una decisión tomada. Peter debe estar terriblemente nervioso.  
Desde el primer minuto en que le dijo que los Vengadores se volverían a reunir y que les conocería en una "fiesta" de bienvenida, que el muchacho se ha encontrado tenso, inquieto y más torpe de lo normal.

Inclusive le llamó a su número privado que le dio para "emergencias", solo para preguntarle como debería caminar o hablar frente a ellos.

Así que, ¿qué cosa mejor que unos inocentes tragos para hacerle sentir más relajado y confiado? Después de todo, el muchacho parece sufrir la asquerosa maldicion del Capitán América; no poder ponerse ebrio. Y, demonios, seguro y no le importa ahora mismo por ser muy joven, pero más adelante odiará su existencia por ello.

—Para los gustos, colores— acota, revolviendo su propio trago en un giro elegante de muñeca, para luego extendérselo al muchacho—. Ten un poco de esto—Peter lo huele primero. Lo mira, se lo piensa. Y, finalmente, se lleva la copa a los labios —. Con cuidado.

—Oh...—el adolescente tiene el vaso entre ambas manos y da pequeños sorbitos, tomándose su tiempo para degustarlo. En uno de esos momentos, el sabor se le impregna en la boca y la garganta quema deliciosamente. Sonríe por aquella sensación—... _oh_.

Y Tony sonríe más porque sabe que le ha gustado. Nadie puede ser más experto en tragos que un maldito adicto al alcohol como él—¿Mejor?

—Está mejor, sí. Gracias, señor— sabe que no va a devolverle el trago cuando le ve sonreír de lado y darle otro sorbo, disfrutando las nuevas sensaciones.

Puede imaginarse a él mismo con un Peter mayor de edad en unos años, compartiendo los mismos tragos. Teniendo muchos de los mismos en común, así como parecen tener _demasiadas otras cosas_ en común.

El pensamiento le intriga, porque de verdad puede verlo ocurrir. Peter con trajes cada vez mejores, un poco más alto pero no demasiado. Teniendo sus primeros meses en la universidad, experimentando su sexualidad, yendo a fiestas, vistiéndose mejor. Viviendo en el complejo como un vengador oficial.

Pasando sus tardes junto a él en el taller, creando cosas, compartiendo momentos y aprendiendo del otro.

Se pregunta a sí mismo que tanto ha bebido como para llevar sus pensamientos tan lejos de la realidad que le rodea.

La sensación que le corroe las entrañas al ver como Peter se termina su trago es aterradora.

Tan aterradora como fascinante en partes iguales.

_Borracha está la puerta_  
_Cerraste y quedó abierta_  
_Y puedo escuchar tu llamada_

—Ten cuidado con eso. Es bastante engañoso— murmura Rhodey a su costado, viendo cómo Peter se entusiasma con su carísimo Whiskey, sonriendo con los labios húmedos y los ojitos achinados.

No se une a las preguntas de los demás, que quieren ver qué tan bien Peter puede soportar ello. Rhodey insiste en que es suficiente, Thor insiste en que jamás lo es y Bruce solo se mantiene en un punto medio, lo suficientemente curioso como para no negarle otra copa pero lo suficientemente preocupado como para otorgársela.  
El muchacho les ve intercambiar palabras, sin que los efectos del alcohol se presenten en ninguna de sus facciones.

Y Tony se encuentra muy a gusto con ellos. Lamentablemente, por mera curiosidad y prevención, echa una ojeada a su alrededor para cuidar que nadie vea lo que están haciendo.   
Para su buena suerte, no ve a nadie poniéndoles atencion.  
Pero para su mala suerte, ve de reojo como Barnes y Steve ríen por alguna cosa que están hablando juntos, justo ante sus malditas narices.

Luego de lo ocurrido en Alemania y pese a que había firmado los acuerdos para ponerse límites a sí mismo, Pepper le había dejado. Entre lo ocurrido la vez anterior (sí, aquella vez donde le dio la dirección de su casa a un terrorista, poniéndola en peligro), y la separación de los Vengadores, ella simplemente no pudo soportar la presión. No pudo soportar ni un día más ver cómo Tony se hundía en un pozo lleno de ataques de pánico, insomnio, alcohol y autodestrucción.

Él no sabía que tan complicadas podían ser las relaciones hasta que se dio cuenta de que cuando dos personas deciden estar juntas, lo que uno hace le afecta al otro por igual. Y aunque Pepper es una de las mujeres más fuertes que ha conocido, no estaba dispuesta a hundirse junto a él ni un minuto más.

Así que ver a Steve riendo con Barnes como si no hubiesen terminado de dar vuelta su vida y arruinado todo lo que habían construido como equipo, le hace hervir peligrosamente la sangre. No se trata de Pepper como tal (no, él ha tenido más que la culpa en ello) sino que le parece jodidamente injusto tener que saborear la amarga felicidad ajena a costa de sus propias desgracias.

Es complicado. Si bien es consciente de que Barnes no ha sido realmente el culpable, sino una víctima más de HYDRA, aquel video donde golpea salvajemente a su padre y le arranca la vida a su madre, es una de las cosas que más le atormentan por las noches.

Es insoportable. Es asqueroso. No puede simplemente verle el rostro todos los malditos días y...

¿Al menos podría recortarse el cabello y dejar de verse tan igual a esa noche? Pide un mínimo respeto, ¿acaso está loco solo por ello?

Que Natasha y Clint se les unan con sonrisas, brindando con ellos y formando una barrera invisible que hace sentir a Tony desplazado, no le ayuda en absoluto. Se toma el trago que se ha pedido hace unos minutos de un tirón y abandona la barra, olvidando por completo lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Ignora saludos y se pierde entre los pasillos, encerrándose en el primer baño que encuentra, desesperado por intentar alejar el odioso zumbido que le taladra el cerebro.

No va a hacer nada en especial. Solo quiere alejar la música, el murmullo de la gente en la sala y todo lo demás. Solo quiere estar tranquilo cinco minutos.  
Porque estar en una situación tan insoportable y tener barra libre es algo muy peligroso para un hombre intentando no caer en sus viejos demonios. Mucho más para uno que está al borde de un ataque de pánico.

La asquerosa pesadilla se abraza a él como una vieja amiga y le hace terminar sentado en el suelo.  
Vamos, él puede manejar eso sin ayuda. Solo debe hacer sus ejercicios de respiración, centrarse en otra cosa y pasará.  
Por alguna que otra retorcida razón, su mente vuela a donde últimamente lo hace cada que un ataque de esos se presenta.

_Peter._

Sí, lleva varias semanas encontrando en el recuerdo del muchacho una pequeña pero creciente lucecita que se asemeja a la cordura.  
El adolescente es como una dosis de alivio para su sistema. Y por más que sabe que va a odiarse y avergonzarse por ello luego, en ese momento no importa.

Lo primordial ahora mismo es dejar que el mal momento pase para volver a la normalidad.  
Piensa en Peter sonriendo. Riendo a carcajadas por el rostro de Happy luego de que le aterrizara una telaraña en la frente. Peter feliz con cada traje nuevo. Peter comiendo churros felizmente. Peter probando su primer trago, Peter...

Joder. _Peter_.

La sola asociación del alcohol con el muchacho es lo que le hace volver en sí de forma repentina. Está algo sudado y tembloroso, pero se obliga a sí mismo a ponerse de pie y volver casi corriendo a esa maldita fiesta luego de lavarse el rostro con agua fría, insultándose internamente por volver a joderlo todo.

_Lo he dejado solo. Le he dado autorización para beber y me he marchado._

Bueno. No del todo solo, ¿cierto? Hay otros adultos responsables por ahí, pero es que...

Él es responsable por el niño esa noche. Lo es cada vez que May no está allí. Cada que se mete en su traje de Spiderman y sale a ponerse en peligro.  
Y lo es más ahora, que está bajo su techo.

Recorre los pasillos con prisa hasta regresar al salón donde todos hablan animadamente, ajenos a su desesperación. Toma un par de bocanadas de aire para bajarle a sus nervios y pasea la mirada por el lugar.

Cuando da con él, se arrepiente al instante de haberse ido.

_Oh! Tan solo_  
_Oh! Tan solo_

Peter parece _extremadamente_ feliz. Baila torpemente junto a otras personas que han decidido convertir una parte del salón en una mini discoteca personal y sonríe como si fuese su cumpleaños.

Joder, no hace falta ser un genio para notar que el chico está ebrio. Parker borracho ha pasado de ser una posibilidad representada en un gráfico de Power Point a ser una realidad.

Las alarmas le suenan en cada rincón de la cabeza y no puede evitar cerrar lentamente los ojos para tranquilizarse. Busca a Rhodey con la mirada y no tarda en acercarse a él cuando al fin le encuentra, tomándole del brazo para llamar su atención—¿Se puede saber cómo es que me voy cinco minutos y tengo al niño _jodidamente_ ebrio?

El Coronel, para su sorpresa, solo le mira indignado —¡Joder, Tony!¡¿Dónde estabas?!

_¿Es una jodida broma? ¿Es que ahora no se puede ni cagar sin que todo se vaya a la mierda?_

Ahora entiende las quejas de su madre.

—¡En el maldito baño, Rhodes! ¿No puedo irme por un minuto? ¡Se supone que eres mejor que yo para estas cosas!

El hombre se pasa la mano por el rostro, exasperado con la ridícula situación—Natasha se me ha acercado a comentarme algo y me distraje un momento. Bruce, por supuesto, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a ella, como un borrego abandonado. Entonces Thor...

_Oh, no. Odín, dime que no._

—Voy a matarlo.

El jodido Asgardiano siempre hace eso. Tiene ese brebaje salido del infierno, capaz de llevar a un coma alcohólico a quienes no puedan soportarlo. ¿Cómo diantres se le ocurre darle algo así a su pupilo? Es que es algo que no entiende, ¿de qué mierda están hechos los adolescentes Asgardianos para beber eso a esa edad y pasarlo como si nada?

—No— Rhodey le detiene al ver cómo está a nada de llamar a su traje y armar una maldita escena—. Ve por Peter antes de que alguien más note lo ebrio que está— le señala al muchacho y le palmea el hombro—. Yo hablaré con Thor.

Intenta que la sangre deje de bullirle como un volcán y se acerca a Peter dando la mejor actuación de su vida. Sonríe como si nada, ríe un poco por lo bajo, acariciando el hombro del muchacho de forma suave y casual, llamando su atención. Peter, en su bruma de risitas y mareos, solo sonríe como el niño que es y le abraza, riéndose de cosas que el mayor no entiende.

—¿Señor Stark?—Peter le mira con los párpados algo caídos por el mareo que debe cargarse. Se ve confundido y eso no hace más que aguijonearle el pecho.

Tony Stark se siente un asco de ser humano por permitirlo.

—Maldita sea— sigue forzando una sonrisa y le palmea el hombro, sin mirarle directamente—. Ven, sostente de mi hombro e intenta no caerte. Vamos a tomar un poco de aire.

Ahorrándole una escena y una explicación a los miembros de la ONU, Peter ese muestra obediente y entre empujones discretos, logran pasar de la gente sin llamar demasiado la atención o levantar sospechas.

Tony cree que salir a alguno de los miradores del salón no puede ser buena idea. De hecho, nota que Wanda y Visión ya ocupan el más alejado de todos y no le queda más opción que sacar al muchacho de ahí, metiéndole al ascensor y pensando donde pueden estar tranquilos sin que nadie interrumpa.

Tal vez puede mandar a dormir a Peter a alguna de las habitaciones, o acomodarle en uno de los tantos sofás qué hay por allí.

—¿Señor Stark?

El ascensor parece provocarle vértigo, porque se tambalea un poco antes de sostenerse de la manga de su saco.

—Solo calla y sostente. No quiero que sumemos moretones a la lista de daños de esta noche.

Y se callan, ambos. La situación es ridícula y él no tiene nada que decir.  
Se decide por su propia habitación, la más grande del complejo, claro que sí. Tiene la cama más grande que ha podido conseguir. También un par de sofás, un enorme televisor, una suite para sus trajes de diseñador y una costosa decoración. Se ha puesto inclusive un jacuzzi, dejando habitaciones normales para los demás. Pues de alguna forma tenía que hacérselas pagar.

Y, como no puede faltar, tiene un enorme ventanal que da a la mejor vista que pudo obtener de aquel lugar. Conduce al muchacho allí, sabiendo que el frío le hará tocar tierra más rápido.  
A ambos, en realidad. A Tony no le hace gracia estar levemente mareado en un momento así, pero es un don natural arruinarlo todo.

Una vez afuera, disfruta del viento helado que le acaricia las mejillas y se apoya contra él barandal, observando a Peter hacer lo mismo, en silencio.

Cuando cree que el muchacho va a cumplir un récord por llevar tanto tiempo sin hablar, escucha su voz bajita, avergonzada.

—¿Está enojado?

—No contigo—se apresura a responder. Claro que está enojado. Especialmente por desear con todas sus fuerzas tener un trago entre las manos ahora mismo. Dios santo, Anthony, ¿siquiera puedes lidiar con un niño sin volverte loco?

—Lo siento.

—Dije que no contigo, Parker— le observa removerse incómodo —. Yo soy quien debería disculparse.

—¡No, no!— Peter da un par de pasos torpes hacia él, aun sosteniéndose del barandal para no caer al piso. Sabe que intenta fingir que está en perfectas condiciones, pero lleva las mejillas tan sonrosadas que inclusive bajo en manto de la noche puede verlas brillar. De todos modos, sabe que se recuperará en minutos. Su capacidad de regeneración es increíble y él lo sabe más que nadie —. No... yo pude negarme. Prefiero que mi primer trago haya sido aquí, con usted.

—Sabes que no es así como funciona, ¿cierto? Aún si tú das el consentimiento, tengo la responsabilidad—como adulto— de velar por tu seguridad y no ofrecerte una maldita bebida alcohólica— le recuerda, queriendo darse la cabeza contra la pared por haberse ido dos minutos y dejarlo en manos de Thor —. Y no solo resultó en tu primer trago, sino en tu primera borrachera.

—También— Peter ríe por eso último, encontrando graciosa la situación—. ¿Sabe? Mis compañeros de la escuela beben en las fiestas, señor Stark. Yo siempre me he negado. O finjo que sí y luego dejo el vaso en alguna parte para que no se burlen de mí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Jamás te ha generado curiosidad?— se siente un desastre al lado del adolescente. Antes estaba orgulloso de decir que a su edad ya había probado varios tragos, protagonizado varías borracheras e inclusive, había experimentado algunas otras cosas también. Y está seguro de que aunque los tiempos han cambiado, que los chicos de ahora pueden ser aún más desastrosos y creativos de lo que él ha sido alguna vez de joven.

Pero Peter es un punto aparte. El muchacho es un nerd de primera categoría, con los gustos musicales que alguien como él (según los estereotipos dicen) debe tener. Se peina el cabello hacia el costado, le cuesta manejarse socialmente con gente de su edad y se lleva bien con la gente mayor. Jamás ha besado a nadie. Jamás había bebido hasta esa noche.

Dios santo, ¿Cómo puede pedirle que no le llame _Underoos_?

—No lo sé. No me apetecía. Veía a chicas vomitando por beber demasiado y no me generaban ganas de intentarlo— bueno, eso es una buena lección para cualquiera, en su opinión. La gente vomitando jamás es un buen incentivo para un adolescente como Peter—. Pero aquí es diferente. Usted está aquí para no dejarme arruinarlo.

Él le mira como siempre lo hace; con los ojos ciegos en confianza. Y Tony realmente siente que no merece ser mirado así. Ni por él, ni por nadie.

Y sentir que no merece nada bueno es lo que siempre ha hecho que todos se fueran de su lado.

—Dejarte beber fue arruinarlo— murmura, paseando sus ojos sin disimulo en cada pestaña del muchacho, hasta dar con el bonito marrón chocolate de sus ojos—. Soy un asco de ejemplo para ti. Para cualquiera, en realidad. No deberías confiar en mí.

—¡No puede hablar en serio!— se ríe él, dándole un pequeño empujón suave, robándole una sonrisa arqueada a Tony—. Si yo le confío hasta mi vida, señor Stark.

Puede sentir su colonia desde allí, sin necesidad de que el viento sople fuerte para él. El muchacho tiene un aroma muy distintivo; huele fresco, huele salvaje. Huele como los bosques en verano y la playa en invierno. Huele a ropa limpia con suavizante extra. A loción de segunda marca.

Huele a _él_. Simplemente ese es su olor y sabe que nadie más puede siquiera intentar oler igual, así como sabe que inclusive aunque Peter cambie de perfume o lave su ropa con un jabón diferente, seguirá oliendo a _él_ de alguna forma fantásticamente mágica.

El menor sonríe con los labios apenas humedecidos, seguramente ajeno a todas las barbaridades que se le han pasado por la cabeza durante los últimos segundos.

Y durante toda la noche.

_Servida ya tu boca_  
_Tan dulce está tu boca_  
_Tan dulce con un blues amargo_

—Está bien—dice él, poniendo una mano en su antebrazo y dándole un pequeño apretón en señal de apoyo—. Todo estará bien.

No es tonto. No, es más listo de lo que cualquiera puede notar a simple vista.  
_Peter sabe_. No está seguro exactamente de _qué_ tanto sabe, pero el muchacho no es idiota. Por más que en los titulares de las noticias se anunciara la reivindicación de los Vengadores como una noticia feliz, Peter sabe que él no está tomándoselo de la mejor manera.

Porque simplemente no puede hacerlo. Porque hay una razón escondida que no se lo permite y que no es capaz de decir en voz alta.

Y como él no va a presionarle para que le cuente ni tampoco está seguro de si las teorías de su desencanto son ciertas, solo le muestra apoyo de esa forma cursi que él tanto desprecia en los demás, pero que adora en Peter.

—Recuérdame la razón por la cual no vives aquí aún.

La oración se le escapa sin darle tregua. Pero realmente se lo pregunta. El sonrojo en las mejillas de su pupilo ha bajado bastante y sabe que ya no va a tambalearse si se suelta. Pero finge no notarlo, dejando que la mano del muchacho descanse en su antebrazo un poco más.

—Porque me ofreció venir y yo le dije que no—Tony ríe por su ridícula respuesta, pero asiente.

—Ya recuerdo. Me rechazaste—murmura ofendido—. Que osadía la suya, señor Parker.

Peter se ríe con su envidiable frescura y da un medio paso hacia él inconscientemente.

—No puedo ser un vengador aún, señor— le intenta explicar. Ambos están hablando de frente, con un codo en la barandilla de cristal, donde la mano de Peter no se aleja de su antebrazo. La mano que a Anthony le sobra, descansa dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. La de Peter, se mueve a la par que habla o la usa para pasársela por el cabello. Pero no, ninguno tiene planes de moverse más que eso—. Usted una vez me dijo que hay cosas que los vengadores pueden hacer y otras que no. Supongo que los delitos menores no son importantes para ustedes... entonces, ¿Quién hará algo al respecto? Queens puede ser un peligro a veces, ¿sabe? Claro que no lo sabe... es que yo no...— respira profundamente y se alza apenas de hombros, intentando frenar su verborrea al menos por esa vez—. Simplemente no quiero irme, señor Stark.

—¿Por los delitos menores? —sabe que hay zonas de Queens que son un peligro a ciertas horas, especialmente por donde Peter vive.

—Mi tío falleció por lo que algunos llaman un delito menor— El muchacho baja la mirada hacia donde sus cuerpos hacen contacto y deja una caricia fantasma con su dedo índice, tocando el abrigo del mayor con la yema—. No puedo simplemente permitir que otro niño tenga que ver eso. Yo estaba ahí cuando _eso_ ocurrió _._ Y no llegué a tiempo.

Tony solo puede asentir en respuesta. Sabe lo que se siente no llegar a tiempo, sabe lo que se siente no poder meter al planeta en una misma mano. Y no le sale ser hipócrita y decirle que no debe culparse a sí mismo por ello; no cuando él mismo se culpa hasta de cosas que nadie podría evitar.

—No quiero olvidar quien soy. Con las cosas que me pasan no sería una novedad, ¿sabe?— se pregunta si el sonrojo en las mejillas de Peter sigue siendo por el poco alcohol que queda en su sistema o porque el mismo le está haciendo soltar demasiadas palabras de las que tal vez, _y solo tal vez_ , pueda arrepentirse mañana—. Es difícil. Llevo una doble vida y tengo que intentar mantener el equilibrio cada segundo. A veces todo me sale mal porque ambas partes requieren mi compromiso y... no importa cual sea la situación; siempre elijo a Spiderman.

Oh, también puede entender eso. Quiere decirle que debe hacerlo mejor. Que debe intentarlo más. Que debe darle prioridad a su vida personal.   
Pero es consciente de que el sentido heroico y responsable del muchacho es el que le hace siempre girar hacia el mismo lado. Es ese "será mi culpa si no estoy ahí" el que le hace abandonarlo todo por quien sea que necesite ayuda.

Y Tony puede recordar a Pepper yéndose de casa y anunciando el fin de su relación por esa misma razón. Y por otras mil millones más, por supuesto.

—No puedo evitarlo... imagínese cómo sería si vengo a vivir aquí— _entiendo tu punto, chico. De verdad lo entiendo_ —. Me perdería. Odio decirlo porque este es mi más grande sueño, pero no estoy listo— Peter deja de darle caricias con el dedo índice y le mira directamente a los ojos, robándole el aire como si Thor le metiera un rodillazo en las costillas—. Siento que si acepto algo así... voy a hacerme añicos contra el piso y todos los que me rodean van a terminar cayendo conmigo.

_Un vaso rueda al piso_

Eso último le deja congelado, porque sabe que no solo se refiere a _eso_. Sino a _todo lo demás_.   
El chico le parece sumamente fascinante, en cada pequeña pieza que le conforma.

¿Cómo puede el mundo pasarle por alto? ¿Cómo es que nadie puede ver todo lo bonito qué hay en él?  
¿Cómo las chicas de su escuela no se pelean por su atención? No lo entiende. _Tony de verdad no lo entiende._

—A veces olvido la edad que tienes, Peter— tiene unos deseos irreparables de llorar mientras le mira, mientras se quita su mano del antebrazo para tomarla entre la suya—. A veces, como ahora... siento que estoy hablando con una parte de ti que...—suspira, entre cansado y fascinado—. Que sabe exactamente cómo decir todo lo que yo no puedo.

_Lento cae al piso_

Peter se deja hacer. Permite que el mayor acaricie sus dedos entre las yemas callosas y trace cosquillas en su piel. El silencio no dura demasiado; al mismo tiempo, la voz del muchacho desciende pero se escucha más cerca— ¿Eso es algo bueno?

—Es aterrador— se apresura a responder, levantando la mirada vidriosa—. Pero sí, es bueno.

Se siente roto, como cada día. Pero esta noche es palpable. Las sencillas palabras de Peter le han dejado el alma regada en el piso y realmente siente que no puede agacharse a recogerla.  
Tiene una capacidad exquisita para decir las cosas en voz alta y plantarle un espejo en frente, obligándole a ver todo lo que en la consciencia niega.

Es terrible darse cuenta de que no parece ser el adulto entre los dos. Él está más ebrio que el adolescente. Tiene ganas de llorar y el otro le consuela con su fresca y natural manera de ser. Es aterrador notar que no es Peter quien parece necesitarle.

Sino que él necesita a Peter tanto como respirar aire fresco en la cima de una jodida montaña.

_Lento y muere en mil pedazos_

—¿Estará bien sin mí aquí? Porque podría... ya sabe.

Despierta apenas de su martirio mental y niega, buscando alguna sonrisa de mierda para ofrecerle; parpadeando rápido para no llorar como un niño. _Joder, debo estar realmente ebrio._

—Por favor. Sabes quien soy— levanta la cabeza y sonríe de lado, siendo tan Stark como puede ser—. Estaré más que bien.

Peter asiente muy lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando el paisaje que se levanta ante ellos. Se queda en silencio y luego vuelve a ser el muchachito torpe de Queens que se emociona hasta por el zumbido de una abeja—¿Igual seguiré teniendo una habitación? Porque tal vez una que otra vez tenga que venir aquí... o sea, no es como si debería _obligatoriamente_ tener una, pero, ya sabe, "solo en el caso de". No es como si fuera a mudarme, pero me gustaría pegarle un... ¿poster? ¿O dos? Para que no parezcan tan frío todo. ¡Igual no es que no me agrade como hizo todo! El complejo es genial, es inmejorable, es...

_No quiero dejar que se vean_

—Niño, estoy seguro de que mi dolor de cabeza te agradecerá si pones el freno un segundo y callas esa linda boca tuya— Peter se silencia de repente, como si existiese una contraseña para apagarlo—. ¿Sabes? No tienes que vivir aquí, pero puedes venir siempre que quieras. Ya te dije, la habitación está reservada para ti y nadie tiene permiso de tocarla.

—!¿De verdad?! ¿Puedo pegarle pósters? Tengo una réplica de Legos de _La estrella de la muerte_ a medio armar, pero estoy seguro de que cuando la termine va a quedar súper cool allí y...— se muerde el labio para callarse al ver que Tony solo le observa en silencio—. ¿Puedo?

Y pone esos jodidos ojos de cachorro otra vez, ¿Cómo hace? Se pregunta si tendrá el mismo efecto en Fury que en él.

_Tus ojos se vean_  
_Tan, tan, tan, tan, tristes_

—Supongo que puedes. Pero igual debes hablar de esto con May— mencionar a aquella mujer es un recordatorio para él de que Peter no tiene un poder de decisión absoluto sobre esas cosas sin antes consultarlas con su tutora legal. No debe ser impulsivo. No más de lo que ya ha sido durante esa noche—. Podrías pasarte por aquí algunas tardes. Formar algunos lazos, entrenar con los demás— murmura. Aunque la idea del muchacho llevándose con los demás miembros del equipo le aterra, sabe que es lo mejor para él. No, se niega a arrastrar a Peter a la esquina oscura junto a él. Con el pasar del tiempo, el muchacho crecerá y formará su propia opinión sobre cada uno, lo cual le da chances a perderlo. _Jodidamente aterrador_ —. Te servirá estar aquí. Llevarse bien con el equipo es esencial para que las misiones resulten exitosas. Tal vez aún no seas oficialmente un vengador ante el mundo, Peter. Pero lo eres para mí. Y algún día deberás tomar esa responsabilidad.

—No te defraudaré, Tony— responde rápido, con la mirada convertirla en el más duro hierro. La mención de su nombre saliendo de sus labios le marea. Esa es la primera vez que deja de tratarle de "usted" y aquello le hace picar las manos—. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero eso no va a ocurrir. Yo estoy y estaré aquí siempre.

Sabe bien a qué se refiere y no puede evitar sentir cierta melancolía. Las promesas como esas nunca salen bien para alguien como él.

—Estarás donde debes estar.

—Sí. Junto a ti— Peter pone su mano encima de la suya otra vez, dándole un ligero y cálido apretón. No aparta sus ojos de los suyos e intenta convencerle de que sí, es una promesa que podrá cumplirle hasta con los ojos cerrados—. Éste es mi lugar y siempre lo será. Ya sabes, hasta tengo una camiseta que dice "TeamIronman". La compré cuando empezaron a salir y la uso para dormir. Por si me atacan en la noche y el villano no sabe de qué parte estoy.

_Habrá sido el destino_

Aquellas tonterías que dice siempre le hacen reír, ya sea externa o internamente. Ahora mismo suelta una carcajada limpia y se la contagia, por lo cual ambos terminan riendo unos segundos por ello, sin soltarse en ningún momento.  
Llega la parte en que las risas cesan y el silencio les cae encima, pero no es incómodo. Nunca lo es si se trata de ellos dos.

Tony solo puede mirarle y Peter no se atreve a moverse un centímetro en lo que dura la inspección visual ajena.

—¿De verdad no puedes vivir aquí?

Su voz sale casi suplicante. Es bastante denigrante para alguien como él terminar vulnerable como si nada, pero luego de lo ocurrido en Alemania se encuentra asquerosamente sensible.

Roto.

Si pensaba que Sokovia había acabado con el, la traición de sus amigos le hizo ver que no, que la vida puede ser más perra aún.

_O ese vaso de vino_

Así que no puede evitar querer aferrarse a uñas y dientes a una de las pocas cosas que le hace sonreír en esos días.

Y aunque ve como Peter anhela decirle que sí, el muchacho se aferra a su posición, porque sabe que es lo correcto. Su responsabilidad como "el amable vecino Spiderman" tiene una carga demasiada pesada como para dejarla tirada por un adulto con problemas existenciales.

Y le admira demasiado por ello. Porque el mundo puede decir lo que quiera, pero muy pocos muchachos a esa edad están dispuestos a rechazar la mejor oferta de su vida solo por proteger a quienes lo necesitan. De rechazar a su más grande ídolo por hacer lo que debe hacer.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, Peter no parece estar dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo.

Porque cosas como esas no ocurren todos los malditos días.

—Podemos fingir que vivo aquí esta noche— murmura, acercándose lo poco que puede, porque de verdad ya casi no hay espacio entre ellos. Enreda sus dedos con los suyos y le mira, tímido pero determinado—. Y eso es todo lo que... lo que puedo ofrecer... _hoy_.

_Que dijiste_

_Hoy_. Eso es lo que ha dicho. _Es todo lo que puede ofrecerle hoy._  
No descarta poder darle lo que necesita _mañana_. Y la sola posibilidad alberga tanta esperanzas que su cuerpo podría explotar de felicidad.

No es posible que Peter ignore la forma en que Tony ha estado mirándole toda la noche. Se lo ha permitido e inclusive se ha atrevido a hacer lo mismo.

Pero hoy esta mal. Aunque mañana ya no.

—Eso tendrá que bastar.

La diferencia de edad no solo es abismal, sino que es jodidamente peligrosa. Y Tony no está dispuesto a cruzar ese límite dentro de lo que los márgenes legales permiten. Y Peter tampoco.

—¿Me abrazas?— no obstante, hay cosas que pueden permitirse por el momento, hasta que los años se encarguen de hacer el resto del trabajo.  
Peter susurra esa pregunta tan cerca que por primera vez en años debe felicitarse por mantener la compostura.

_Oh! Tan solo_  
_Oh! Tan solo_

—Si tú puedes quedarte conmigo hoy, supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

No tarda en acariciar sus brazos y atraerle a su cuerpo, sintiendo que el mundo se ha detenido por un instante. El menor aferra sus dedos fuertemente alrededor de la tela de su saco y hunde la nariz en su pecho, respirando su aroma todo lo que esos minutos dorados le permitan.

Y Tony sonríe con ternura cuando su respiración le hace cosquillas; siente que han sido semanas desde que se encontraban en la fiesta de bienvenida, con Peter levantando el martillo de Thor y probando su primera cerveza, y no solo unos míseros quince minutos.

El ambiente ha cambiado, _ellos han cambiado_. Y solo esos minutos han bastado. Tony no puede evitar preguntarse entonces si eso han logrado en quince minutos... ¿Qué será de ellos durante los próximos años? ¿Qué tanto podrá enseñarle Peter? ¿Qué tanto podrá ofrecerle él?

Se encuentra con posibilidades infinitas, todas maravillosas.

_Salta la cuerda, se enreda_  
_Y cae de boca_

El contacto pasa de ser una novedad a volverse completamente natural. Y es tanta la comodidad que Peter se queda dormido de pie, apoyado completamente en él. De vez en tanto remueve su cabeza para aplastarse más contra el mayor y suspirar entre sueños.

No le queda más que cargarle con cuidado y recostarle sobre su cama, donde Peter parece más pequeño de lo que es. Le tapa con cuidado y le ve acomodarse adormilado sobre la almohada, abrazándola como un niño y oliéndola como hizo con él minutos atrás.

Le hace sonreír, otra vez.

_Salta la cuerda, se enreda_  
_Y cae de boca_

Se queda sentado a su lado unos momentos y no puede evitar suspirar resignado, sin que la sonrisa abandone su rostro.

Puede imaginarse al muchacho haciendo lo mismo en unos cinco años, cuando tengan permitido cruzar la línea, si es que aún lo desean.

Y Tony entiende que sus sentimientos por Peter evolucionarán inevitablemente con el tiempo. El muchacho crecerá más y se convertirá en la persona más increíble del mundo. Pero tendrá sus experiencias también y debe aceptarlo.

Peter tiene derecho a ser joven durante el tiempo que le plazca y no será él quien le quite eso.

Y aunque se prometió a sí mismo no volver a dejar su corazón en manos de nadie, adivinen qué.

Ya lo ha hecho otra vez.


End file.
